


in a sentimental mood.

by riskbreakered



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marielle learns to adjust to the guild's new headquarters. (Set at the end of the second light novel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a sentimental mood.

The first few nights in her new room were miserable.

Recently, and due to the sudden massive gain in the Crescent Moon League's roster, Marielle and the others had made the decision to move to a much larger guildhall. With thirty-one rooms spread out between two whole floors, it was as spacious as it was inviting.

The changes to the guild had been sudden. The changes to the city itself, even more so. But Marielle, with her exuberant character and kind words, had given her guild subordinates the encouragement they needed to keep smiling through it all. They had all worked diligently to move and organize their belongings from one hall to the other, and with a little help and prodding by Henrietta and Shouryuu, kept hard at work making their new home habitable.

It had all went rather well, she admitted. 

But without enough furniture to fill her own personal quarters -- which had nearly tripled in size -- the wide, nearly-empty space filled the usually cheery guildmaster with a horrible sense of loneliness. Her desk seemed so tiny in the other end of the room, the once-spacious and cozy chairs now felt inadequate. And her makeshift bedroom area, partitioned off by a series of dividing screens, had only a few scant necessities. 

By day she could make do of course, as busy guild members filled the room with pleasurable chatter, fine company, and many different tasks to set her mind on. But by the evening, when Marielle was left to her own devices, she found herself troubled and unable to rest easily. She tossed and turned in her bed. Fretted over shadows. Hugged her favorite teddy bear tightly and pouted to no one but herself.

Of course, Henrietta had been given an earful on the matter. Already a common presence in her quarters, she had been given the dreadful news straight away.

"What'll I do?" Marielle had wailed. "Am I really gonna live in a place like this?"

Henrietta, sensible in the face of these trials and tribulations, had offered her some mild reassurances. But more than that, she had made it her habit to spend just a bit more time around Marielle's quarters.

As it was even now on this particular night, as Marielle huffed and sighed and pouted up at the cold, shadowy ceiling. Beyond the dividing screen she saw that the lamp was still on in the other room. Henrietta toiled away quietly, busying herself with paperwork and the guild's accounting. (Marielle was always so proud of her -- Henrietta's skills with numbers and figures were a match to none, and she boasted that her companion could put fear into the Devil himself with her abilities.)

And while Marielle appreciated the gesture sure enough, sometimes it was just a bit too reserved. She mulled over the matter -- for a few excruciating moments, at least, before rousing herself from her bed. She shuffled over to where Henrietta was sitting on the sofa, a stack of papers sitting neatly in her lap.

"Shouldn't you be resting up for tomorrow's appointments?"

Marielle took to scolding as she usually did and puffed up her cheeks in a sulk. "It's dreadful, y'know? Do you think I'll ever get used to this?"

Gesturing widely to the large shadowy room, Henrietta glanced up and watched, her glasses resting low on her nose. She made a small "tut" noise under her breath, but Marielle could see the compassion in Henrietta's eyes at her terrible predicament. She would rope her in, sure enough.

Because if Marielle had a singular skill above many others, something that gave her a formidable edge among her peers, it was her ability of persuasion -- her charm, or something like that, but however one might describe it, the skill was put into use just now as well. And with a deadly amount of accuracy.

"Don't all those numbers get a bit dreary? Why, I could sure use --"

" _Mari._ "

"It'll only be for a little while, until I get my personal affects all sorted in here. Just like you said, with an extra plant or two."

Henrietta, doomed as she was, made a half-hearted gesture to her paperwork. "I haven't finished yet."

"But you'll work much harder after a lil' shut eye," Marielle countered, her voice honey-sweet. She was already doing the favor of taking the stack of papers and moving them over to the desk. There, neat and tidy, waiting for the proper hours of the morning to be reunited with their accountant.

But for now, Henrietta was hers.

And as always, she was so cute when allowing Marielle to have her way -- just a bit embarrassed, the teeniest bit shy as she followed along back to the bedroom space. Marielle had taken her by the hand and lead her along merrily, her soon-to-be savior against the gloom.

Henrietta mumbled something in protest, kicking off her heels. "Just for a little while," she said, allowing herself to be pushed into the cozy bed and thoroughly snuggled on.

Marielle sighed in amusement. "Sure thing, hon'."

While Henrietta shifted underneath the covers, trying to hide her embarrassment at the affection she was given, Marielle snuggled closer. This, she decided, was the best solution indeed.


End file.
